


i could look into your eyes until the sun comes up

by indigold



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Blow Jobs, Language Kink, M/M, Pining, Secret Relationship, is pining for more freedom a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigold/pseuds/indigold
Summary: put your open lips on mine and slowly let them shutfor they're designed to be togetherAllen's weak for Link's German. Link uses it to lament a different kind of weakness.





	i could look into your eyes until the sun comes up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hurryup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurryup/gifts).



> Title and summary quote from "Afire Love" by Ed Sheeran.

“Ah… Link…”

Allen moaned, settling back into the sheets as they gradually came back down, Link’s thrusts slowing to a stop inside him. He sighed, smiling hazily as he reached for the CROW to draw him close for a slow, lazy kiss.

These moments they managed were infrequent, but precious. On these rare, opportune nights they felt free and safe to show one another just how _deeply_ they felt, with hands, tongues, teeth, and skin. They had to keep it (somewhat) quiet, but it was one of those nights that they didn’t really need a lot of noise. Just the closeness.

Allen gave a shaky sigh as Link pulled out carefully, leaning in to pant against his throat softly, until Allen realized Link was actually saying something.

“Hmm…? What was that…?” Link looked up at him through his bangs, hands trailing up and down his sides.

“ _Ich kann nicht genug von dir bekommen, ich fürchte_ ,” Link murmured, almost more breath than voice. Allen shivered at the sensation, both the feeling of Link’s whispers on his skin and the sound of the words he was speaking causing his breath to hitch.

“What does that…?” Link shook his head gently, smiling just faintly against Allen’s pulse point. He came up to lean over Allen for a moment, just admiring him, bringing one hand up to stroke his knuckles along his jaw. He came down to kiss Allen, slow and languid, as their bodies pressed together, and he kissed his way along to his ear.

“ _Du bist so schön, ich kann mir kaum mehr helfen_ ,” Link breathed this time, and Allen writhed, a soft cry escaping him before he could stop himself. His partner came back to kiss him quiet, ignoring for now the way Allen’s body was starting to stir once more under him.

“But what does it _mean_ , Link?” Allen asked against his lips, half laughing, half pleading. Link shook his head again, breaking the moment temporarily to switch back to English.

“Don’t worry about it right now, liebe,” he replied. “Just… humor me.” Allen almost _pouted_ at that, clearly not placated with that answer, and Link couldn’t help but chuckle. “It’s helping regardless, isn’t it…?” he asked, starting to roll his hips down, and Allen gave a whimper, nodding.

“Y-yeah… nnn… I need you…” Link smiled, eyes slipping closed to slits, and he slid down in the sheets to drop a kiss squarely in the center of Allen’s chest.

“ _Und ich bin ganz dein, meine Liebe_ ,” Link replied, lips ghosting over Allen’s skin. “ _Alles von mir_.” Allen was starting to keen just a touch with every breath now, the trajectory of Link’s roaming mouth serving to further the white haired boy’s need.  
“ _So schön… so schön, mein lieber_ …” Link mumbled into his navel, and Allen’s head tipped back, his eyes slipping closed as he drew his knees up around Link.

“Link… nnnn, please…” Allen moaned, hand traveling down to tangle in Link’s flaxen hair. Link made a small noise of encouragement as he trailed down further, breath puffing hot against the base of Allen’s cock.

“Mmmmn… _Du treibst mich in den Wahnsinn_ ,” Link gasped, grasping Allen at the base and kissing along his length. Allen cried out again, biting onto the back of his free hand in a half-hearted bid to stay quiet.

Link stopped talking after that.

———

Another ‘after that’ later, the two were finally sated, Allen already mostly dozing off next to him in the afterglow. Link sighed, getting up for just a moment to get a cloth to wet in the basin, and came back to begin the task of cleaning them off. Allen was spread and flopped out on his back, making the task easier, and he made gentle moves to wash his stomach.

There was a subtle, unnameable sting in his chest as Link watched Allen’s relaxed, sleeping face. As he worked, he found it hard not to simply stop everything else and watch. And pine.

These moments were so hard to plan. Impossible to plot on a calendar. Their lives, conflict of interest on his part aside, made it that way.

And still Link ached.

His hand stilled, and he just sat next to his lover, admiring his form and the peace of the moment.

“Manchmal wünschte ich, wir könnten weglaufen,” he sighed. “Wir konnten alles hinter uns lassen, und das hätten wir jeden Abend machen können, wann immer wir wollten.”

_I wish we could have this whenever we liked._

“Ich wünschte, ich hätte den Mut, Ihnen zu sagen, meine Liebe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kimmy (hurryup) said something in the D.Gray-man Wonderland server on Discord last night that inspired me, and I also can't help feeling like I just wrote her a love letter. She's pretty awesome, guys. I can't believe we somehow ended up friends.


End file.
